PELEA POR EL FUTURO
by viento
Summary: samus se vera envuelta en la pelea mas dificil y peligrosa a la que se ha enfrentado, pero esta ves algo le hace falta...
1. Chapter 1

UNA PÉLEA POR EL FUTURO

CAPITULO I

Había pasado poco tiempo desde la ultima ves que me había quitado la armadura, no era de suponerse que pasaría ya que estaba en una misión encomendada por la federación intergaláctica, tenia que llegar a un planeta que se acababa de descubrir hace poco e informar si había alguna clase de vida inteligente en él y si su estructura y componentes era adecuada para crear colonias. Al principio me pareció que era una misión bastante sencilla como para pedirme a mí que me ocupara de ella aunque... siempre hay un pero y los de la federación me dijeron que era posible que fuera uno de los tantos escondites de los piratas espaciales y que si era así tenia la obligación de destruir el planeta junto con todos los piratas en él, así que era por eso que tenia que ir yo. Después del informe de la misión subí en mi nave y despegue hacia las coordenadas que se me habían entregado. Pronto pude tener contacto visual con el planeta y por alguna extraña razón tuve una visión fugas de unos enormes piratas frente a una niña que lloraba, no sabia porque pero la niña se me había hecho tremendamente familiar... no había tiempo que perder pensando en el porque del extraño incidente, así que en cuanto aterrizo la nave salí y me encontré en un lugar muy silencioso, lleno de flora y fauna que no había visto en ningún otro planeta en el que hubiera estado, empecé a escanear las desconocidas formas de vida para mandar la información a la federación, para mi no había ninguna señal de piratas en toda el área así que empecé a recorrer el lugar. Todo era muy hermoso, los colores de las flores, los ríos y caídas de agua, los animales que jugueteaban en los alrededores y buscaban alimento, el color del cielo; era todo muy relajante, parecía que la federación podría crear las colonias que quisiera en el planeta sin que tuviera que preocuparse por criaturas peligrosas. Me senté cerca de un pequeño río y contemple mi reflejo... bueno mas bien el de la armadura que siempre traía puesta para acudir a las misiones que se encomendaban, que por supuesto siempre eran peligrosas pero parecía que esta era la diferencia, fue extraño, pero me sentí tan cansada y relajada que en ese mismo lugar empecé a quedarme dormida, justo estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda y un dolor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no sabia que había pasado estaba desconcertada y justo cuando trataba de sobreponerme del golpe recibí otros dos en el abdomen y la nuca, el primero hizo que me doblara y quedara en el piso de rodillas, el segundo hizo que perdiera el conocimiento...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Paso algún tiempo para que despertara del todo y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente a donde había aterrizado, era oscuro y húmedo, además que en el aire flotaba un olor desagradable, era como suciedad combinada con sangre; el pensarlo me provoco escalofríos aunque para peor los escalofríos aumentarían poco después cuando me fije en que no traía puesta la armadura al parecer mis capturadores me habían desprendido de ella, también estaba encadenada de pies y manos. A pesar de todo conserve la calma pues sabia que aun me faltaba lo peor... conocer a mis atacantes. Despeje todas las preocupaciones de mi mente y trate de pensar en una manera de escapar, por lo menos de mis ataduras, empecé a inspeccionar la celda con esperanzas de encontrar algo que me ayudara a salir de tan precaria situación. La celda era de piedra, como de una época antigua pero eso no impidió que mis secuestradores la dotaran de algunas piezas de tecnología, como una cámara de vigilancia, los grilletes de energía que me sostenían y la puerta que al parecer necesitaba de un código especial para abrirse.

Veía un tanto difícil escapar de la celda con la cámara vigilando mis movimientos y sobre todo por los grilletes, intente záfame de ellos pero lo único que conseguí fue que me dieran un leve choque eléctrico que me dejo aturdida... que suerte la mía.

Poco después escuche pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y como introducían una secuencia de botones en ella, poco a poco y con un extraño ruido mecánico la puerta empezó a abrirse...

No me sorprendí cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y entraron dos sombras familiares, mis atacantes, como lo sospeche eran piratas, aunque estos eran mas grandes y por supuesto mas horribles, ambos traían enormes garras en uno de sus brazos, una armadura que les cubría el "pecho" y un visor sobre los ojos, todo eso no me impacto en lo absoluto, lo que si me impacto fue que sus ojos brillaron de color rojo brillante, lo que parecía que demostraba su sed ce violencia y sangre...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que asemejaba ser una voz humana... –_A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ?_- para mi sorpresa la voz provenía de uno de los piratas, que estaban frente a mi, al parecer era uno de los lideres por la manera en que el otro pirata le contesto con un gruñido... -_ASI QUE LA FAMOSA... CAZZA R..RECOM... PENZZA... SS CAYO EN... LA TRAMPA... -_trampa?- pregunte sin pensar lo que decía y por lo visto les molesto que hablara sin su permiso ya que el segundo pirata se acerco a mi y me dio un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que me doblara por el dolor aunque no les di el gusto de que escucharan sufrir, el líder volvió a hablarme_...- ¿ CUAL ESS_ _...TU NOMBR...RE, ...CAZZADORA? _– por un momento lo mire de forma retadora hasta que el otro pirata me golpeo en la cara haciendo que la sangre corriera por mi labio, decidí no hacerlos enfadar mas si quería salir con vida por lo que respondí ...- Aran, Samus Aran...- _CON QUE SSAMUS ARAN ...ESS EL NOMBR...RE DE LA CAZADORA QUE HA MATADO A... MUCHOS DE MISS... PIRATAS...-_ el líder dio unos pasos hacia mi y me examino de pies a cabeza_- ERRES MUY JO...VEN Y PARRECES... DEBIL_- fue entonces cuando le respondí, aunque sabia que se enfadarían – Pues si soy tan débil explícame como termine con la asquerosa existencia de tantos de tus piratas...- finalice la frase con una mirada retadora, y justo como pensé hice que se enfurecieran, el segundo pirata se me acerco rápidamente con la enorme garra en alto listo para rebanarme, pero su líder lo detuvo y fue el quien se acerco a mi _– NO TE...COMBIENE HACERR...NOS ENFURECERR NIÑA !... PODEMOS HACERRTE... PEDAZOS EN UN MINUTO! - _Claro, pueden hacer pedazos a un apersona atada y sin ninguna protección... que malvados, apuesto a que si tuviera mi armadura ya serian cenizas – el comentario no les agrado mucho y el líder levanto su garra y me dio un fuerte golpe con el lateral del arma lo que hizo que brotara sangre de mi ceja_- CALLATE, TU NO ERRES VITAL ... EN NUESTRA INVESTIGACIÓN ASI QUE... PUEDO TER...RMINAR CON TU ... MISERA EXISTENCIA CUANDO QUIERRA! _- Investigación?- pregunte extrañada_- SSI, MUY PRRONTO...DESCUBRIRREMOS EL... SSECRETO DE TU ARMADURA Y ...PODREMOSS CREAR TRRAJES ESPECIALES PARRA... NOSOTROS Y ASI ...SERREMOS... INVENSIBLES! _– Así que me trajeron al planeta solo para quitarme la armadura?- cuando lo asimile, no podía decir nada mas, estaba tan desconcertada por lo que me había dicho el pirata, que solo pude imaginar los desastres que ocurrirían si en verdad lograban crear armaduras especiales para ellos; alce la mirada y descubrí satisfacción en el horrible rostro de los piratas al verme preocupada_- TE PRRE..EOCUPA QUE LOGREMOS NUESTRO OBJETIVO, JA, JA, JA, JA...NO TE PREOCUPES TANTO... SAMUS ARAN... TU MORRIRAS ANTES DE VERLO, JA, JA, JA, JA- _de inmediato lanzo una especie de rugido a su ayudante que contesto levantando la garra y rugiendo fuertemente; después el capitán se dio media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta y sin mirarme dijo_...- HASTA NUNCA... SAMUS ARAN!-_ luego toco la pared y una placa de metal apareció, pude ver como ponía una mano en ella, se abría la puerta y salía; lo malo fue que el segundo pirata se quedo en mi celda y me di cuenta que estaba planeando acabar conmigo.


End file.
